A Test of Faith
by Drk Phoenyx
Summary: Danny's courage and faith are tested as Dark Dan returns. Can Ed & Al find a way home while helping to fight ghosts, write a dissertation, and win a mayoral election? Sequel to Different Truth. Now with 80% more doppelgangers. Danny/Sam & Tucker/Valerie
1. Warning

PSYCH!

The actual story begins with the next chapter (which was released simultaneously).

This story is actually a sequel to _A Different Kind of Truth_. At the bottom of this page is a brief synopsis of the first story for those who A. don't want to read the first one or B. read the first one but don't remember it very well.

That said, you can either:

Continue to chapter 2 and enjoy

Scroll to the bottom of the page for a brief synopsis of _A Different Kind of Truth_

Visit my profile page to read it in full

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

Following the end of _Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala_, Ed and Al pass through the Gate and find themselves in the Ghost Zone. It has been two years since Danny first received his powers. Phantom Planet did not happen.

Ed, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 16. Al is 15.

After a few weeks, they stumble into Fenton Works and Maddie patches the boys up.

Ed and Al quickly make friends with Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

It's discovered that alchemy not only works, but is also stronger in Danny's world.

Freakshow's spies learn about Ed and Al's powers after a few altercations with the Box Ghost.

Freakshow captures Sam and Tucker to blackmail Ed and Al into giving him the power of alchemy (not realizing that it would be impossible).

Ed and Al assist Jack and Maddie into making a device that can simulate a transmutation circle.

Maddie, Jack, and Al are kidnapped after a failed rescue attempt.

Ed, Danny, Jazz, and Valerie go head to head with Freakshow, Lydia, Box Ghost, and an alternate version of Envy.

They are successful, but Danny's secret is revealed in the process.


	2. Teachers

_Pairings: Danny/Sam and hints of Roy/Ed and Al/May_

_I do not own Danny Phantom or Fullmetal Alchemist._

_I'd like to dedicate chapter one to Assault Godzilla and Fox in Box for following some of my other (less successful) stories while waiting for the sequel._

**Chapter One: Teachers**

The young goth teen had just finished training at the park, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so worn-out. When Sam had first asked Ed to train her, she had expected to learn a few basic stances, throws, and punches. However, Ed seemed to have other ideas. _'Well, at least Danny's enemies shouldn't be able to use me against him anymore,_' Sam pondered. From the beginning, Ed and Al had never gone easy on her and they certainly had a _unique_ teaching style. It primarily revolved around ducking and surviving until the next session.

Sam's train of the thought was interrupted by a loud thump emanating from the second floor followed by some very colorful language. Beside her on the couch, Al coughed and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"I don't think I've ever met a guy that takes so long to get ready," Sam mused out loud. "He takes longer than me and I'm a girl. What are you doing over there, anyway?"

Al shifted the laptop so that Sam could see the screen. "Did you know that there are entire libraries and databases online?" Al shook his head in amazement, "With all of this, we don't even need a library anymore."

"It's really hard to imagine that the two guys who just finished kicking my butt are actually bookworms," Sam groused.

Al laughed, "Back home, that's where we spent most of our time. Heck, that's why Brother joined the State military; it granted him better access to research materials. Most people considered him a genius."

Al returned to studying his laptop and Sam stood up and stretched again. She was still sore even after her shower. After a few minutes, a small smile crept across Al's face, "You're going to be feeling that later."

"Your brother is psycho," replied an exasperated Sam. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that he was _trying_ to kill me."

Ed emerged from the stairwell fully dressed in a simple black turtleneck and blue jeans. He was still fiddling with his long damp hair as he entered the living room. "If you think I'm tough, you better pray that you never meet our teacher."

Al visibly shuddered, "Let me give you a hand with that, Brother."

"Oh, come on," Sam replied rolling her eyes. "He couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Ed moved to sit on the floor in front of the couch and Al began braiding his hair. "No," Al muttered "she was worse. She left us on an abandoned island with no food, water, or shelter. She gave us a knife and told us that we had to survive one month on the island _before_ she would teach us alchemy."

"But that's just cruel," Jazz replied, emerging from the downstairs bathroom. "Children have very delicate psyches. You probably have all kinds of unresolved parental issues." Al snorted and smothered a laugh. "I'm available anytime you two want to talk," Jazz continued.

After the first week of training, Jazz chose to join Sam, Ed, and Al for morning training. Sam suspected that Jazz's reasons for joining were similar to her own. Summer break was finally over and the older redhead was actually fairly proficient with a Jack o' nine tails. Sam on the other hand, still preferred the Fenton Ecto-Blaster and she had it on good authority that the Fenton Anti-creep Stick was still in Ed's bedroom.

"The Bastard _left_. That's all there is to tell," Ed growled.

Jazz opened her mouth to speak, but Al shook his head. "You should probably let this one go," Al replied.

Jazz looked a little hurt, but she dropped the subject. "Where's Danny," she queried, quickly changing topics.

"He left in a hurry this morning," Al replied without glancing up from his computer screen. "He said that he had to go meet a ghost named Clockwork."

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

Clockwork, in his child form, glared at the Observants who had invaded his realm. The three of them had entered his realm fifteen minutes and twenty-four seconds earlier and Clockwork was already sick of them. He did not find them particularly menacing, but being stared at by three giant eyeballs was a bit disturbing.

"You are meddling again Clockwork," the Observant on the left accused after another 3.2 seconds.

"Do we need to remind you of your duties?" asked the Observant on the right.

Clockwork, in his adult form, chose to address their leader, who stood in the center, "There is no need for that. I know my duties. I will do nothing, as always. I just wish to have a chat with young Daniel."

"I don't like it," spoke the first Observant.

"Me either," replied the second and together they turned to their leader.

When he lead Observant spoke it was to an old Clockwork, "I still feel that you are making a grave error in warning the boy, but it is not in our power to stop you. Time will tell who is right, or wrong."

"Ah," replied young Clockwork, "but you forget. I am the master of Time. I'm sure that you three know you're way out."

Exactly five minutes and forty-three seconds after the Observants departure, adult Clockwork watched as young Daniel entered his realm. It took the boy another ten minutes and twenty-nine seconds to reach Clockwork, because Danny kept stopping to stare into time portals.

Danny took 4.8 seconds to compose himself before addressing old Clockwork. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes please," young Clockwork replied. "I understand that a lot has changed in your life since the last time we met."

Danny smiled and relaxed slightly, "My parents learned my secret. It was a little awkward at first, but they seem okay with it now. We also have two new people staying with us, Ed and Al. They claim to be from another world," Danny's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "but you already knew all of that didn't you?"

Adult Clockwork smiled and nodded.

"I don't suppose that you might be able to help Ed and Al?" Danny asked. "No wait, let me guess. You can but you won't. Not until we have all learned some _valuable_ life lesson."

Old Clockwork suppressed a smirk, "I'm afraid that the Elrics are here for a reason. I'm sure that they will return home, but not today."

"I thought you needed me for something?" Danny asked.

'_Same young Daniel,' _Clockwork mused. "Your life has changed so much, Young Daniel. I thought there were a few things that you should see."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "O-kay. Such as?"

Young Clockwork passed a time medallion to Danny and guided him towards a time portal. "This is just one of many possible realities. Follow me please."

Clockwork stepped through the portal first and watched as Danny passed through 3.4 seconds later. The young man turned about several times trying to make sense of his surroundings. "This is Amity Park present day," adult Clockwork said, answering Danny's unspoken question.

"Where are all the people?" Danny asked.

Clockwork nodded towards the empty buildings, "Very few people live in this version of Amity Park. Most of the residents have either abandoned the town or worse."

"Worse how?" Danny replied sharply.

"This town was overrun by ghosts three years ago. Those who could packed up and left. Others were not so lucky. Ghost hunters have tried to reclaim the town, but not many remain. Ms. Grey, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Lancer, and Miss Manson still lead the fight against the ghosts," Clockwork answered.

"What about Mom, Jazz, and Tucker?" Danny demanded.

"Gone I'm afraid," Clockwork replied. "Lord Masters does not take kindly to rebels."

Danny looked stricken, "How did this happen? Did I fail? Is this Dark Dan's doing? I don't understand."

"No, Daniel," old Clockwork answered. "This is not your future. This is the Amity Park that would have been if you had never received your powers."

After another ninety-two seconds, Danny's grief was replaced by confusion. "I don't understand. Why show me this then?"

"Times are changing," Clockwork answered. "Your faith and your courage will be tested once again. I wanted to make sure that you know just how important you are. Come, it's time to send you home now."

Eleven minutes and fourteen seconds later, Danny had said his goodbyes and left Clockwork's realm. Young Clockwork turned to a bank of monitors along the wall; one in particular caught his interest. The monitor showed a single thermos inside of a safe, inside of a maximum security vault. Ectoplasm seeped from miniscule cracks in the thermos's surface.

'_Poor Daniel. He has no idea what's in store for him.'_

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

"Come on Ed!" Jazz called up the stairs. "We're going to be late for school!"

Al really didn't see what the big deal was. Ed was always late; the day Ed actually showed up on time would be the day the sun rose in the west. However, it did seem to be very important to their hosts. "I apologize for my brother," Al muttered. "I'll go see what's keeping him."

"He's going to ruin my three years of perfect attendance and it's only the first day of school," Jazz complained. Behind her, Danny attempted to disguise a laugh as a cough.

"I'm coming, jeez," Ed called, stomping down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Ed, Al, and Danny parted ways with Jazz in the school parking lot. Danny helped the brothers locate their lockers before finding his own.

"Hey, guys," Tucker called waving. He was waiting near Danny's locker with Sam.

"Who do you have for homeroom," Sam asked holding up her schedule.

Danny grimaced, "Coach Tetslaff."

Sam and Tucker collectively shuttered. "Us too," replied Sam. "What about you guys?"

Al answered, "Ed and I have Chemistry first. Miss Omstein. Do you know her?"

"No," Tucker replied, pulling out his iPhone. "She must be new."

Tucker's search was interrupted by the sound of the first bell. "We need to get going. We'll see you in Mr. Lancer's class next period. Good luck," Sam told the brothers.

Al dragged Ed to the chemistry lab where they quickly found seats near the back. Once Al was sure his brother was settled in, he collected a pair of texts from the bookshelf. Unsurprisingly, the brothers quickly immersed themselves in the text and did not even notice the teacher's arrival.

Al's head shot up first as the teacher called his name. He called "here" on reflex, but he felt his heart stop as he looked up at the teacher. A half second later Ed also called "here", but did not glance up. Al began tugging violently on Ed's sleeve. "Brother," Al whispered urgently.

"What is it!" Ed answered loudly startling the class and interrupting roll call.

"Yes, Mr. Alphonse," Miss Omstein called from the front of the classroom. "_What is it?"_

Ed noted the teacher for the first time and quickly stood knocking over his chair. "Ma'am! Mrs. Curtis, Ma'am!" Ed yelled visibly shaking.

Miss Omstein was dumbfounded. The two boys were terrified of her, and she'd never even met them. More importantly, _'How did he know I'm engaged? This is my first year teaching and Siegfried just proposed two weeks ago.'_

"Yes, I mean no. Well, not yet. How did you know that?" Miss Izumi Omstein replied shaking her head. "And for pity's sake, sit down, Mr. Elric!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Ed answered promptly.

"Now if there are no further interruptions, I'd like to get started."

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

_The second part was a little weird, I know. I figured that the Master of Time would have a keen awareness of time. Don't worry; I don't think I'll be writing too much from Clockwork's point of view._

_The third part was just crack. Izumi will show up frequently, though. I made up a maiden name that is supposed to sound German. Siegfried was the only thing that I thought Sig could be short for._

_Until next time: Thank you and please review._


	3. Choosing Sides

_Pairings: Danny/Sam and hints of Roy/Ed and Al/May_

_Rated Teen for language and violence_

_Set post Conqueror of Shambala, two years after Danny got his powers (after entire series except Phantom Planet), and the fall after A Different Kind of Truth_

_I own nothing of consequence_

**Chapter Two: Choosing Sides**

Izumi watched as her first class departed. She couldn't believe her luck. Throughout her four years of college she'd heard horror stories of just how rotten and cruel high school students could be. And yet, her very first class had been full of perfect little angels. After the initial incident with the Elrics everything had gone smoothly. The kids remained quiet and attentive for the duration of the class. It was as if the rest of the students had picked up on the brothers' fears. Not a single student acted up, texted, or spoke out of turn.

'_Now if all of my classes could be that easy,'_ Izumi thought as Dash and Kwan walked in. Dash promptly tackled Nathan and broke three beakers in the process.

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

Valerie's head shot up as Edward Elric made an impressive entrance, only two minutes late.

"Great Expectations, people!" exclaimed Mr. Lancer. "What have you done to my door?"

Ed just smirked and took a seat in the back next to Danny and his friends. Valerie wasn't sure but she thought she heard Tucker whisper, "Nice." Val and the rest of the students turned in their seats to get a better look at the door. A few of the more daring students began laughing; there was a boot shaped dent about fourteen inches off the ground.

"Think it's funny huh? Why don't we see what Principal Ishiyama has to say about this," Mr. Lancer retorted as he stormed to the back of the room. He snagged the back of Ed's shirt collar and stormed out of the room. Ed just shrugged as he allowed himself to be dragged.

As soon as the two left, the rest of the room exploded into chaos. In the seat next to Valerie, Paulina pulled out a compact and handed it to Star. Star obediently held the compact open as Paulina touched up her "nearly flawless" skin. "So like, what happened to you guys?" Paulina asked Valerie. "It's not like I care or anything, but last year you were best friends with those losers."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Valerie stuttered.

"Please," Paulina scoffed and nodded to Danny who was about as far away from Valerie as possible. "I may not be the sharpest tool in the crayon box, but even I've noticed. Last year you were all over him, and this year you can't seem to get far enough away. What happened? Too big of a _loser_ to hang out with the rest of the _losers_?"

Star cowered a little and mouthed 'Sorry' while Paulina wasn't watching.

"Well, there was this—" Valerie began.

Paulina interrupted, "Booooring. Changed my mind, don't care."

Valerie growled softly and trained her eyes on the desk. What had happened between her and Danny? She hadn't spoken to her former crush since Mrs. Fenton bashed him upside the head with the Fenton Anti-creep stick. Valerie still hunted ghosts during the summer in between her three jobs, but she went out of her way to avoid Phantom. She glanced at the raven haired boy with the startling blue eyes and realized that 'former crush' probably wasn't the best choice of words. As much as she loathed admitting, she still liked the idiot.

Danny blushed as Sam whispered something to him, and then the trio began laughing.

'_If I want a chance at him, I should probably make my move soon before Sam beats me to it. I'll catch him after school,' _Valerie vowed.

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

Wulf obediently sat the small ghost at Clockwork's feet. "Estas tio ĉi la fantomo vi deziris?"

"Yes," Clockwork answered. "This ghost will work perfectly. Now wait patiently; this shouldn't take long."

Wulf watched the time master work. He had no idea why the girl was so important, but every ghost knew that if Clockwork needed help, it was in your best interest to provide it. So, Wulf sat in the corner and waited.

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

"Way to go Ed!" shouted Dash as he passed the brothers in the hallway.

The school day had just ended and Ed and Al were on their way to their lockers. "What is he talking about Brother?" Al asked suspiciously.

Ed opened his mouth to respond when Kwan walked up and gave him a high five. "Detention on the first day. Nice."

"Brother!" Al retorted and pulled away. "You need to straighten up and remember that we're guests here. I'm going to go and catch up with Danny."

Al found the other teens waiting for him at the edge of the school grounds. "I see the rumors are true," remarked Sam.

"If you're talking about the one that says Brother is in detention, than sadly yes. What did he do this time?" Al asked.

Danny laughed, "You should have seen the look on Lancer's face. Ed—"

Danny's ghost sense went off and he turned about quickly trying to locate the source. Tucker was the first to notice the dimensional tear and he pointed it out to the others. The four teens watched as a ghost stepped out and another yelled, "Memoras kion Clockwork diris. Bona fortuno juna amiko." (1)

"Awesome! It's Wulf," Tucker remarked excitedly.

The other ghost turned and the teens finally got a good look at her. "Dani," breathed Danny. Danny then transformed so quickly that it was all that the rest of the group could do to conceal him. Danny zipped towards the tear and swept his "cousin" into a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe," panted Dani.

Sam, Tucker, and Al joined the halfas just as Danny was releasing his death grip on Dani. Tucker turned to Wulf and asked, "What's going on Wulf? Kial estas vi ĉi tie?"

"Clockwork diris min alporti ĉi tiun fantomon ĉi tie," Wulf answered.

"Uh, guys," Tucker said urgently. "We might have a problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Wulf says that he's working for Clockwork," Tucker answered.

"Crap," muttered Danny. "This can't possibly be good."

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

_Most of the Esperanto is either self-explanatory or translated by one of the other characters._

_When Dani and Wulf arrive, Wulf is saying, "Remember what Clockwork said. Good luck young friend."_

_Thank you for reading and please review. (I'll let you in on a secret. If you review and ask me a question about upcoming events, I usually answer or at least give clues. I've also been known to do requests.)_


	4. Ode to Lois Lane

_The opening scene is kind of my Ode to Lois Lane. I mean come on, the only difference between Superman and Clark Kent is the stupid glasses! _

_I own nothing of consequence._

**Chapter Three: Ode to Lois Lane**

Valerie watched the reunion from a safe distance. She had never seen the wolf-like ghost before, but he seemed to be on good terms with Danny and his crew. Valerie recognized the other ghost immediately. She was the ghost hybrid Vlad created. _'Duh!' _she mentally kicked herself. _'She looks just like Phantom. If she's half-human, it makes perfect sense that Phantom is half-human too. Phantom—Fenton. Phantom—Fenton. Grrrr. He must think I'm the biggest idiot ever for not figuring it out on my own.'_

Paulina and her satellites snickered as they walked past Valerie banging her head against a wall. "So stupid, stupid, stupid!" Valerie berated herself.

'_Now I know how Lois Lane must have felt, sitting next to Superman all those years. I can't face him right now,'_ Valerie thought as she peeled her forehead away from the wall. She made it about half-way across the courtyard before a shout stopped her.

"Valerie!" Dani yelled.

Valerie and Danny both cringed. They had been deliberately avoiding each other since the big reveal.

Dani rushed up and wrapped Valerie in a big hug. Danny—now in human form—approached a few seconds later.

"Phantom," Valerie solemnly acknowledged, dislodging Dani from her waist.

"Look Valerie," Danny started his eyes locked on some arbitrary spot on the ground. Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued, "I'm really sorry…about everything."

Valerie fixed Danny with a hard stare and the rest of Danny's confession came out in a rush. "Cujo—that stupid ghost dog—isn't mine. He never was. I was trying to stop him when he cost your father his job."

"And what about all of those times you tried to kill me?" Valerie asked feeling as if she already knew the answer.

"Could have, but didn't. I was never trying to. Think back. When Phantom destroyed your suit, Danny Fenton knew you weren't inside," Danny explained. "Please, Val. I would never intentionally hurt you."

Valerie considered Danny's words for a moment and smiled. Sure, she had already decided to forgive the ghost boy, but it was nice to finally have answers. Instead of answering, she swept Dani and Danny into another hug.

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

"Breathe, Danny. Breathe," Sam quipped.

Danny stood outside Fenton Works with Sam and Tucker. Wulf had returned to Clockwork's lair shortly after their encounter with Valerie. Ed and Al had decided to stay with Dani at Valerie's apartment until they knew how the Fentons would react.

"Dude, we've been standing out here for like fifteen minutes already," complained Tucker.

"You've got to tell your parents, Danny," Sam reminded. "It'll be fine. Look at how well they took your secret."

"That's part of the problem," Danny moaned. "When I woke up after the battle with Freakshow, my parents and I talked about my powers and all of the things that I'd been hiding. I swore to my parents that I had no other secrets."

"And yet, you still forget to mention an archenemy and a clone?" Sam smirked.

Danny shrugged, "It's not like Hallmark has a card for occasions like these. Could you imagine? Mazel tov! It's a clone!"

Danny groaned again and Sam decided that she'd had enough. She snagged Danny by the shirt collar and began dragging him towards the front door. Tucker quickly opened the door and gave the goth teen a wide berth. She kept moving until the pair reached the kitchen and plopped Danny into one of the chairs.

Maddie stopped preparing dinner—which mercifully wasn't glowing tonight—to note the pair's unorthodox entrance. She turned down the temperature on the stove and wiped her hands on her apron. "I'll go get Jack," she told Sam.

"Jazz too," Danny mumbled.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"He says to grab Jazz as well, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker clarified.

Maddie reentered the kitchen with Jack and Jazz in tow. "Well son. You have something on your mind?" Jack asked innocently.

It didn't take long to recant the tale of Dani Phantom. Primarily because there was still much that Danny himself didn't know. The teens still had no idea where Dani had disappeared to after they had gotten her stabilized, although Danny suspected that at least part of that time had been spent on the streets. The girl's clothes were in a serious state of disrepair and she was much too thin.

The reactions from Danny's family varied. Jazz looked horrified. "I knew Vlad was evil, but I don't think I ever truly realized just how evil until now. That poor girl…" Jazz said her voice trailing off.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about Vlad?" Maddie asked more than slightly miffed. "All of those times we left you alone with him, you were really fighting for your life? You must think we're the worst parents in the world."

"No Mom, you're not," Jazz replied angrily. "Vlad is." Everyone present snorted in agreement.

"Maddie, get the fudge and an extra jumpsuit!" Maddie gave Jack a questioning look. "There's always room in this house for another Fenton."

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

Izumi felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced up from her computer screen. "What has you up so late?" asked her fiancé, Sig.

"Ugh," Izumi moaned. "Egypt, Greece, Rome, China, India…Do you have any idea how many civilizations actually studied alchemy?"

"If it was such a pain, why'd you choose it for your dissertation?" Sig asked, smiling.

"I must be a masochist," Izumi replied.

Sig laughed, "Come to bed and we'll test that theory. I have some rope down in my workshop…"

"You just keep dreaming Sweetheart," Izumi teased. "Go on and head to bed without me. I'll follow in a few minutes. I just need to find a good stopping point."

Sig pretended to pout and replied, "Spoilsport." Then he headed to bed knowing full well that it could be hours before Izumi would join him.

Two and a half hours later, Izumi found her stopping place. Bookmarking a page in an Ayureveda text, she made a mental note to consult her advisor, Dr. Armstrong, in the morning. (1)

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

_Text from traditional Indian medicine. Strong alchemical influences._

_Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed. For clarification purposes, this will not be a Superman crossover. Lois Lane & Clark Kent are popular__** fictional**__ characters in Danny's universe._

_Until next time, thank you for reading and please REVIEW._


	5. Community Service

_Some of my "witty banter" just showed up in another fic. It was in another Danny Phantom story posted less than three days after I posted chapter 4. The author did not ask permission or even sign a review of my story. Word to the wise, if you're going to steal make sure that the person you're stealing from doesn't have you on her alert list! _

_On that note, I don't own Danny Phantom or Fullmetal Alchemist. I do however have some original ideas that I would prefer not to see plagiarized again. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Bluemew for lending a sympathetic ear and to AssaultGodzilla for reminding me that this story needed some action._

**Chapter Four: Community Service**

Mr. Lancer and Ed were seated in the main office's reception area. Mr. Lancer had a stern expression and his arms folded across his chest. His gaze kept alternating between the wall clock and the blonde teen beside him. Edward simply slouched in the chair with an amused smirk.

An aide called Mr. Lancer and Ed into Principal Ishiyama's office roughly fifteen minutes after the final bell.

The short Asian woman did not even look up from her paperwork as the pair approached. "And why are we here today gentlemen?"

Ed simply smirked and shrugged, so Mr. Lancer took it upon himself to fill in the details. "Mr. Elric has destroyed _five_ of my classroom doors in the two weeks that he's been enrolled in our school."

The principal's head shot up and the woman looked Ed with a mixture of confusion and amusement. She surveyed the small blonde teen for a moment and turned back to Lancer. "Five?" she asked skeptically.

Lancer pulled out a camera phone and allowed Principal Ishiyama to flip through the pictures. The principal's eyebrows shot up higher and higher with each new picture. Ed's most recently rampage had torn Lancer's door half off its hinges. Ishiyama passed the phone back to Lancer and pulled up Ed's file.

"Are you sure you have the right student? I'm showing that Mr. Elric is a straight 'A' student. There are even a few comments from his other teachers concerning his _exemplary _behavior," Principal Ishiyama queried.

"Wrong Elric," Lancer replied flatly. "That's the younger brother, Alphonse. Look up Edward Elric."

The principal tapped at the keyboard for a few more moments and then her expression darkened a bit. "C's and D's. Your test scores are phenomenal, but you aren't doing any of your class work. The only class you actually seem to be doing well in is Chemistry; you have a 98%."

"Chemistry?" Lancer repeated, looking at Edward curiously. Ed simply shrugged.

"What classes does he have with you?" Ishiyama asked Lancer.

"English and Civics," Lancer answered.

Principal Ishiyama mulled it over for a moment. "I'm sending an email to a friend of mine at the Board of Elections. Mr. Elric, you have been volunteered." Ed made a small noise of protest, but the principal continued. "The mayoral election is in three weeks. I don't care which side you work with, but you WILL work with one of the campaign offices. This is a timesheet." Principal Ishiyama pulled an hour log from her desk. "You will have an adult sign this every time you go. You WILL complete thirty hours of community service before the election."

Lancer grinned triumphantly. "Don't celebrate just yet Lancer," Ishiyama cautioned. "IF Mr. Elric completes his community service, I want you to raise his Civics grade one letter."

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

Ed found Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani waiting for him at Nasty Burger. Tucker and Valerie were on one side of the booth, sharing a large order of French fries. Dani and Sam were seated on the opposite side of the booth. Sam was enjoying some sort of wheat grass smoothie while Dani was poking curiously at a veggie burger. Finally finding the courage, Dani took a large bite of the burger. Valerie and Tucker laughed at the expression on Dani's face.

"Sorry Sam," Dani said, pushing away the offending plate. "I think I'll stick with the real stuff."

"Where's Al?" Ed asked.

"Tutoring," Sam answered, still scowling at Dani and Tucker. "He's helping Danny and a few other students with their math homework." Ed nodded in response and sat down next to Dani.

Eager to satisfy his curiosity, Tucker asked, "How'd it go with Lancer and Ishiyama?"

Ed shuddered, "Community service. I have to intern at one of the mayoral campaign offices."

"Ooh, ouch," Valerie replied. "What poor bastard is running against Mayor Masters this time?"

"Bentley, Ferrari, Porsche, something like that," Sam answered as Tucker whipped out his iPhone and began researching the campaign race.

"Wait! I thought Masters was Danny's nemesis. Why did you mean by the 'poor bastards' comment?" Ed asked.

"People who run against Masters have a tendency to contract mysterious illnesses and injuries. Others have simply disappeared. A few have simply been publicly humiliated and they and their families have high tailed it out of the state, never to be seen again," Valerie answered solemnly.

"Well then," Ed said. "I think it's time to go check out his competition. You got that information for me yet Tucker?"

"You were right Sam. His name is the same as a car's, but it's Mustang. Says here his campaign headquarters are on Market Street. They used to have a downtown office, but there was an unexplained fire last month," Tucker answered. Glancing up, Tucker noticed that it appeared as if the blonde teen had stopped breathing. "Hey, Ed! Everything okay?"

"Mustang? Are you certain?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, got his picture right here," Tucker answered, passing the phone to Ed.

Ed let loose a long stream of profanities in at least three different languages.

"Does this mean that you're actually going to help Vlad?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Fuck," Ed muttered one last time. "No, I'll go help the bastard colonel. Can you show me how to get to his campaign headquarters?"

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

"Thanks Jazz," Ed said as he exited her car less than a block from the campaign office.

"Anytime Ed," Jazz replied. "I'll pick you up around seven. Okay?"

Ed nodded and waved. Jazz drove off and Ed marched towards the office. _'Why him of all people?'_ Ed wondered. He had been putting up a brave front for Al's sake, but the truth was that Ed was homesick. Having to come in everyday and see the bastard's stupid smirk wasn't going to help matters.

Ed was only about ten feet from the main entrance when he heard the first screams. The glass double doors were immediately thrown open and Ed was nearly trampled as campaign workers flooded out of the building.

Transmuting his automail into a blade, Ed forced his way against the flow of traffic. Ed followed the sound of gunshots to the second floor, and quickly appraised the situation. On the far side of the room, Skulker had Roy pinned down in a corner. Mustang was holding a small pistol, but the bullets were obviously having no effect on the ghost. Sprawled unconscious on the floor between Mustang and Skulker, was a blonde woman who looked a great deal like Hawkeye. Another quick glance around the room revealed a Havoc doppelganger near the stairwell.

Ed picked up a paperweight from a nearby desk and threw it at Skulker's head. There was a hollow 'thunk' as the glass ball connected and Skulker whipped around to face Ed.

"Ah, if it isn't the whelp's little friend," Skulker teased.

"Don't call me little!" Ed shouted and charged straight at Skulker.

Skulker turned his back on Mustang and faced Ed head-on. Ed weaved right and left to dodge laser blasts from Skulker's exoskeleton, but the teen quickly closed the distance. Ed's first blow was a punch in the mouth. "Who are you calling a pint-sized dust mite?"

"I didn't say that," Skulker replied, clearly confused by the outburst. The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter was now being forced to go on the defensive. Sparks and frayed cables appeared from an assortment of gashes made by Edward's automail blade.

Finally, Ed had Skulker flat on his back with a blade dangerously close to his throat. "You think you've won, don't you, you foul-mouthed little brat?" Skulker smirked. A missile launcher appeared from a port on the shoulder of the exoskeleton. Skulker didn't give Ed time to react as he fired a missile at point blank range.

Ed was knocked into the wall on the opposite side of the office. The teen fought unconsciousness as he slowly slid to the floor. Skulker quickly closed the distance and Ed could hear a high pitched whine as Skulker's laser cannon charged to full power. Ed's eyes widened, realizing he was completely and utterly helpless to stop what was about to happen.

And then, the fight ended as abruptly as it began. Skulker looked down in shock at the gaping hole in his exoskeleton's midsection. The armor fell forward and a much, much smaller ghost ejected from the suit. "This isn't over Brat," Skulker shouted angrily. The ghost phased through the wall and quickly disappeared.

As soon as Skulker was gone, Mustang rushed to Ed's side. He was holding one of Hawkeye's anti-ghost weapons. "Did you do that?" Ed asked.

Roy nodded. "Good," Ed replied and surrendered to oblivion.

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

_Until next time, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!_


	6. Kernel Baster

_Wow! Survey says, "Show me Mustang!"_

_So without further ado, here is Chapter Five. Now with 50% more Mustang!_

**Chapter Five: Kernel Baster**

Jean Havoc woke with an impressive headache. He remained still for the first few moments and listened quietly. No explosions, gunfire, dying gasps…Perhaps the danger has passed. He silently opened his eyes and took in as much of the scene as he could without moving his head. His wife, Riza, was sprawled on the floor about ten feet in front of him. Her weapons were missing, but there were no signs that the struggle was still in progress.

Jean heard a quiet grunt outside of his field of vision. Fumbling for his Fenton Blaster, he rose quickly and whirled to face the other occupants of the room. He might have succeeded in being intimidating if he hadn't nearly passed out.

"Put it down before you fall down, Jean," Roy ordered.

"Hey Boss," Jean replied, gently rubbing the knot on the back of his head. He lowered his weapon and noted that his boss wasn't alone. "Who's the kid?"

"Umph," Roy groaned and shifted Ed's weight. "Not a clue. Now give me a hand."

"Seriously Boss? You need to hit the gym more. Care to join the misses and me tomorrow morning?" Jean teased.

On the opposite side of the room, Riza moaned and slowly sat up. "Can you two _boys_ keep it down?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Sweetheart," Jean replied and moved to help Roy.

Riza hand moved to her shoulder holster. Finding it empty, she simply threatened, "Call me that again Smartass and you're sleeping outside with the dog."

"Love you too, Baby," Jean shot back and grabbed Ed's legs. Together he and Roy managed to lay the teen out on the couch. "You weren't kidding Boss. The kid's a lot heavier than he looks."

"Stop your moaning and help me find an ID," Roy answered. "I'm sure that some poor mother is worried sick about him." Riza shot him a scathing glare. "Alright, how about, 'I don't need the cops all over us this close to the election?'"

"Uh, Boss?" Jean said nervously. "I think you mean mother-_ship_. The kid's some kind of freaky alien cyborg."

Roy looked at where Jean was pointing. One of Skulker's weapons had torn away a large portion of Ed's pant leg and revealed a steel alloy leg. "Okay, now that's just plain weird," Roy muttered and began removing Ed's jacket.

"What are you two child molesters doing?" Riza asked mockingly as she rose to her feet. She came to stand between Roy and Jean and asked again, "Seriously Roy, why are you taking off his shirt?"

"Earlier, when he took on that ghost—"

"Skulker," Riza supplied.

"Skulker, whatever," Roy answered. "He used a blade on his arm. I thought it was attached. Strapped on or something, but seeing his leg…"

"Move," Riza ordered and shoved Roy out of the way. She then proceeded to put his shirt back down.

"Just who's paying the bills around here?" Roy asked.

"If I understand you correctly," Riza paused briefly for dramatic effect. "This kid just saved us from some rouge ghost at great personal risk. _ You _are going to sit here with him until he wakes up. You _will_ find his parents and make sure he gets home safely. And while you're waiting, you _will_ use this opportunity to get some paperwork done."

Jean grinned at Roy, "That's my girl."

"If you get smart, you'll be right here helping him with those papers," Riza threatened.

Jean and Riza left about fifteen minutes later. Roy found himself alone in the office with a strange bionic teenager and a towering stack of paperwork. He laid the first file in front of him and pulled his favorite Zippo from his pocket. He'd only read the first line on the paper before considering the consequences of placing the whole stack in "File 13" and setting them all on fire.

Before Roy could put his newest plan into motion, he heard a quiet moan from the couch. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and moved to confront his rescuer.

On the couch, Ed let out a string of obscenities that both surprised and confused Roy. He finally finished his rant with something like "Kernel Baster."

Ed glanced up at Roy's doppelganger and blushed slightly. Eager to cover his embarrassment, he snagged the bottle and chugged it like he'd been lost in the desert for a month.

Luckily for Ed, Roy seemed oblivious to Ed's discomfort. Unsure where to start, Roy began with, "So, umm…I'm Roy Mustang."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Ed replied smartly. "Edward Elric."

"Alright Mr. Elric, what are you doing here?" Roy asked. "It's not like I'm not grateful or anything, but I'm a bit confused as to how you knew we needed help."

Ed grabbed his backpack from the floor next to the couch and started routing through it. After several minutes of intensive digging he pulled out a rumpled sheet of paper and handed it to Roy.

"An hour's log?" Roy laughed and stared at the paper incredulously. "Seriously, you saved our lives for some sort of community service project?"

The glare Ed shot Roy only made the older man laugh harder. Ed began cursing and muttered, "Fuck you, Colonel Bastard."

Roy knew that the teen was mad at him, but he couldn't quite make out the muttered curses. "Okay, now that's the second time you've called me that. What is a 'kernel baster' anyways?"

"Kernel baster?" Ed repeated.

"Yeah, you've called me that twice now. Is it something they use in movie theatres for popcorn or something? And why on earth would you call me that?" Roy demanded.

"Kernel Baster, huh," Ed repeated liking the way the word flowed off his tongue. He chuckled softly and replied, "Let's go with that, Kernel Baster."

Roy shook his head but didn't reply. He was still more than a little angry and even more confused, but he wanted to get out of the office sometime tonight. The boy was doing community service, so it wasn't like Roy wouldn't see him again. Straightening the time sheet to the best of his ability, Roy recorded Ed's hours for the day.

"You know? If you really wanted to thank me, you could just fill in the rest of the thirty hours," Ed suggested.

Roy chuckled, "No way! I've just got myself a new bodyguard. There's no way that I'm letting you off that easily."

"Kernel Baster," Ed muttered.

Roy shook his head and handed the hour's log back to Ed signed. "Now, let's see about getting you home."

Ed glanced up at the wall clock and muttered, "Shit, it's already past 8:30. Jazz is going to kill me." He gave Roy the number to Fenton Works and patiently waited for Roy to return.

Roy left Ed alone on the couch and went into his private office to make the phone call. The family must have been worried, because a young female voice came on the line after only one ring.

"Fenton Works," Jazz answered.

"Yes, this is Roy Mustang. I'm calling about Edward Elric."

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

Roy stared at the receiver for a moment and wondered if he had heard the girl correctly. Shouldn't she be more worried about the kid than him? "Um…I'm fine. Mr. Elric is fine too. There was a ghost attack at headquarters. Mr. Elric is a very brave young man and he helped us drive it off."

"Uh-huh," Jazz said not sounding entirely convinced. "I should be at your campaign headquarters in fifteen minutes. Will you be alright, Mr. Mustang?"

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

_This little chapter is a 'Thank you' for all of the nice people who reviewed the last chapter. I got more reviews for that chapter than any other chapter of any story I've ever written. All in less than 24 hours!_

_If you don't get the nickname, say Colonel Bastard and Kernel Baster. They sound enough alike and this Mustang has no military service. Someone calling him 'colonel' wouldn't make more sense than someone calling him 'kernel.'_

_I am not going for a pairing between the Kernel Baster and Ed. However, Ed does have a crush on a certain bastard colonel, so things may get awkward at times._

_Until next time, thank you for reading and please REVIEW! _


	7. It's All Wrong

_Okay, compromise time…_

_**For those who do not like Ed/Roy:**__ I'm going to cut back on the FMA pairings. I'm leaving Havoc/Hawkeye because they make such a cute couple, but no more mentions of Roy/Ed. You are free to interpret the story however you want. The pairings will be Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, and Havoc/Hawkeye._

_**For those who do like Ed/Roy:**__ I recently posted _It's Always the Quiet Ones_. It was originally meant to be the sequel to this story, but I altered it a bit to stand alone. It's a homecoming fic; Ed's returning after eight years on our side of the Gate and he's bringing along a friend. It won't have any smut, but I will push the limits of the T-rating. Ed/Roy, Al/Winry, Havoc/Hawkeye, and two more that won't make any sense until you read a little of the story._

_This chapter goes out to Riqis Inna Sunja…_

**Chapter Six: It's All Wrong?**

The bell for third period had just rung and Izumi was in the hallway watching her students file out. One of her favorite students, Alphonse Elric, stopped to greet her when there was a sudden commotion from inside the classroom.

Crash! Clang, clang, clang…

Izumi and Al raced back into the Chemistry Lab. The scene that greeted them was pure chaos. It appeared as if Dash and Kwan had tried to pummel one of the nerds, only to light Kwan's letterman jacket on fire. The nerd, Nelson, was huddled in the fetal position with his hands covering his head; Kwan was running around like a chicken with his head cut off; and Dash just stood watching Kwan with a mixture of amusement and horror.

Alphonse wasted no time and moved to intercept Kwan. Knocking him to the floor he barked a sharp order, "Roll!" Kwan continued to lay there screaming and Al had to nudge (kick) him to get him started. After several seconds, Al hefted the still screaming, but no longer burning Kwan to his feet.

"Way to go, Ricky Bobby," Dash smirked. "Stop being such a wuss."

And that is when the fire alarm and the sprinkler system turned on. _After,_ the fire had been extinguished. Dash and Kwan exited quickly, eager for an excuse to get out of the teacher's sight. Al helped Nelson up from the floor.

"My computer! My notes!" yelled a panicked Izumi.

Al rushed to help rescue the aforementioned documents while Izumi raced towards the computer. "Grab those books too," Izumi shouted and pointed.

Al struggled to shield the papers with his body while juggling three old tomes. "Is this everything?" Al called back urgently.

"Yes, now hurry!" Izumi shouted back. She unplugged the computer and left the AC adapter lying on the linoleum floor.

The laden pair joined the rest of the student body on the school lawn before unceremoniously dropping their precious cargo. Izumi hunched over her computer and began patting it dry while Al began sorting through the papers and books. The young man's breath caught in his throat as he recognized some of the symbols on the book bindings. Al glanced around surreptitiously and found his teacher still absorbed in her computer. "Don't you need to take attendance," Al suggested. Izumi frowned and Al gave an encouraging smile, "Don't worry, I'll salvage whatever I can."

Izumi looked like she was about to protest when the sound of sirens announced the arrival of the local fire department. Izumi groaned and began to stand up. "What are those two morons doing?" she asked rhetorically.

Al followed Izumi's gaze to where Dash and Kwan were talking animatedly to the local news crew. "I think that's the least of your worries," Al replied pointing towards the fire engine. Principal Ishiyama was talking to the fire fighters and pointing directly at Al and Izumi.

"Save what you can," Izumi commanded before moving briskly to join the principal.

Al searched the crowd for his friends and finally found them standing at the edge of the crowd. "Brother, Danny, Sam, Tucker!" he called waving excitedly.

The teens moved to join Al and soon as they were within arms' reach, Al thrust the laptop into Tucker's hands. "Can you save it?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Tucker replied, frowning at the computer's water-logged condition.

"Hold up. There's something that I've always wanted to try," Danny offered. He grasped one corner of the laptop and turned it intangible. Everyone watched in amazement as water fell away from the laptop. Danny shook the laptop a few times and handed it back to Tucker.

Tucker chuckled, "Remind me to call you next time I drop one of my PDAs in the toilet."

"Brother, help me with these," Al said waving towards the books. The two brothers proceeded to use alchemy to restore the books and notes.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sam from over top Ed's shoulder.

"It looks like alchemy," Al replied, picking through the notes. "Although, I doubt that any of these circles would actually work."

"They all seem incomplete, or the symbols are backwards or slightly off," Ed confirmed. The brothers each grabbed a book and quickly became engrossed.

A few minutes later, Tucker called out triumphantly, "Ah-hah! Who's the man?"

Sam groaned and Danny suddenly turned apprehensive, "Umm guys…Guys!"

Ed and Al remained unresponsive right up until the time Izumi came up behind them and snatched away the books. "Hey!" Ed shouted. Ed quickly stood up and whirled around looking ready for a fight. Seeing Izumi, Ed dropped his guard and lowered his gaze. "Sorry, Ma'am," Ed replied with his head down.

Al used the awkward moment between Ed and Izumi as a chance to gather up Izumi's things and pass them back to her. Izumi accepted the documents graciously before admonishing the two boys. "I don't know what you two think you were doing, but these are very old and valuable books. They're not for kids to play with," she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Izumi began marching away with her prize as Ed's face flushed red. "Can't be too valuable," he muttered cheekily just loud enough for Izumi to hear. "They're all wrong."

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

School ended without any further incidents and Jazz dropped Ed off at the Mustang campaign headquarters on-time. Ed entered the office building to find it bustling with activity. Spying Jean near Roy's private office, Ed moved to talk with him. "What's going on?"

"Roy's got a big speech tonight. We're undermanned since a lot of people quit after yesterday's ghost attack," Havoc answered and shook Ed's hand. "I'm Jean Havoc. Those were some impressive moves last night, kid. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Ed chose to ignore the question and simply offered, "Edward Elric."

The office door swung open and Riza stepped out. Jean placed a quick peck on her cheek and introduced Ed. Riza glanced between the two men and sighed. Pulling out a credit card, she handed it to Jean and said, "He's joining the security detail tonight. Take him out, feed him, and find him some _appropriate_ attire for tonight's speech."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ed protested and Riza shot him a death glare.

Jean grabbed Ed by the back of the collar and started heading towards the door. "Come on Chief. It's in the best interest of your health to never argue with the misses."

"Misses?" Ed whispered. Taking note of the ring on Riza's finger, Ed's jaw dropped. "You two are married!" he shouted.

Roy chuckled, "I have a hard time believing it too sometimes."

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

Izumi pushed her dinner around her plate, not really caring if she ate any of it. Ed's words were still echoed in her head. _"They're all wrong."_

Well of course they were wrong. No one had ever succeeded at alchemy. So technically, every book on alchemy was wrong. But there was something in the way that Ed had said it that haunted Izumi. It sounded as if the boy knew what the right answer was. And then, there were the papers and books. It would have taken Izumi hours with a blow dryer to get the documents that dry. Yet, these kids had managed to do it in minutes without any electric equipment. It wasn't just the water either. The coffee stains and ragged corners were also missing. Even the books looked brand new.

"Earth to Izumi," Sig called from across the table.

Izumi grinned sheepishly at her fiancé and shoveled a forkful of cold peas into her mouth. "Sorry, hon. I guess I'm just distracted tonight."

"Why don't you tell me about it," Sig suggested as he put his fork down. "Clearly it's eating at you."

Izumi relayed the day's events as the two began cleaning up dinner. "The answer's simple Sweet Pea. He's a teenager; he was just saying that to mess with your head," Sig said after hearing Izumi's story.

"I don't know Sig. These two brothers are different," Izumi paused for a moment, thinking. "You're probably right," she said with a sigh.

"Of course I'm right," Sig answered. "Now come on, I know a fool-proof way to get your mind off of those crazy teenagers." Sig dropped the towel he was holding as he dried the last dish, and chased Izumi upstairs.

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

_I apologize for the delay with this chapter. After the reviews I got with the last chapter, I had to re-examine this story and decide where I wanted to go with it. I encourage the Roy/Ed fans to check out _It's Always the Quiet Ones._ If you're not a Roy/Ed fan, read at your own risk because I WILL NOT change the pairings on that story._

_As always, thanks for reading and please review._


	8. Where was he hiding that?

_Short chapter this week, sorry. _

**Chapter Seven: Where was he hiding that?**

Clockwork checked his monitors. Danny had tried studying, but was now fast asleep at his desk. Sam had given up on trying to wake him up hours ago and was now studying on Danny's bed. Tucker and Valerie were enjoying their first date at the neighborhood Nasty Burger. Dani was watching television quietly in one of the Fentons' guest rooms. Alphonse was seated at the Fentons' kitchen table with his nose buried in a book. Edward was behind a stage curtain watching a speech. The speaker, Mustang, had come as a surprise to Clockwork, but he supposed it was just as well. Mustang was a natural leader and he and his cohorts could be valuable assets in Daniel's time of need.

'_Good,'_ Clockwork thought, _'all of the pieces are on the board.'_

Clockwork felt some small measure of guilt concerning what he was about to do. After all, things were just starting to look up for the teenage halfa. Left alone, the Elric brothers would find their way back home within a month's time. Even now, he could see Izumi seated on the edge of bed while her fiancé slept. Edward's words resonated in her head, making it impossible for her to sleep. It was only a matter of time before she led them to the right resources.

'_I can't hold him indefinitely,'_ Clockwork thought, rationalizing his actions. _'It's best that he gets out now, while Daniel is surrounded by friends and allies.'_

Clockwork walked down to the dungeon and its heavily fortified vault. The vault doors were visibly shaking. Dark Dan broke out of his thermos three days ago. It took him another two days to break free of the wards on the safe. The last barrier between Dan and freedom was the vault doors and the wards Clockwork had placed on them.

The wards were failing. The enraged ghost had been pounding on them tirelessly for the last twenty-four hours. Bolstering the wards would be about as effective as using duct tape to repair a leaking pipe. It might hold for an hour or two, but the end result is still the same.

Clockwork gathered his resolve and knocked on the outside of the door. The pounding stopped immediately. From the other side of the door, Dan replied, "I'm listening."

"I will release you on one condition. You must leave this place immediately and unharmed," Clockwork answered.

Dan considered Clockwork's words carefully. He wanted revenge against Clockwork, but Clockwork was not a ghost to be trifled with. Perhaps it was better to take his revenge on Danny first. He could gather power in the human world and return to deal with Clockwork at his leisure. "Very well, agreed."

Clockwork began walking away from the vault, but a shout stopped him. "Wait! I thought we had a bargain!"

"We do," Clockwork replied, "but first, I am moving to a safe distance."

"What?" Dan replied mockingly. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course not."

"You truly are wise," Dan replied snidely.

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

Maddie called the teens downstairs for dinner and was surprised to find herself short two family members. "Where's Danny and Ed?" she asked.

Sam answered first, "Danny's fast asleep, Mrs. Fenton. I don't think there's any force on Earth that could wake him right now."

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"Ember showed up in the middle of our Gym class. Danny took quite a beating, but it's nothing too serious. He'll be fine after a couple hours sleep." Maddie visibly winced.

"Brother's downtown at the mayoral debate," Al answered. "He won't be home until late. Mrs. Havoc agreed to bring him home."

Jack walked in from the basement lab and his eyes lit up when he saw Dani. "Now you really are a Fenton!" he said excitedly.

Jazz glared at him. "I can't believe that you're making her wear one of those ridiculous jumpsuits," she said, tilting her head to indicate Dani.

Dani blushed. "I don't mind. It makes me feel like I belong somewhere. Like I'm really part of—" she stopped abruptly and appeared even more embarrassed.

"Dani, you really are a part of this family," Jazz reassured. "And you don't need some stupid jumpsuit to prove it. Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping."

Jack watched the entire exchange with his mouth hanging partially open. To be honest, he didn't understand half of what was going on initially. Then, the light bulb finally came on. "Oh, I get it! My little Jazzypants is jealous!" Jack whipped out a black jumpsuit with turquoise trim.

Sam leaned over and whispered to Al, "Well, at least he got the colors right."

"I'm more concerned with where he was hiding it," Al whispered back.

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

Sig woke to the smell of bacon. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he found his beautiful fiancé cooking bacon and pancakes. He snuck up behind her and wrapped her up in a warm hug. "I didn't expect you up this early," he said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Couldn't sleep," Izumi replied hoarsely.

Sig took a step back and examined Izumi more carefully. Her hair was a tousled mess and there were prominent bags under each of her eyes. Sig sighed, "Is this about that kid?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about what he said," Izumi replied.

Sig looked at the clock, "It's Saturday, why don't you head up to the university and talk to your advisor. Heck, take the brats with you. Dr. Armstrong will set the records straight."

"I dunno—"

"Look," Sig said. "You have nothing to lose. You'll get some piece of mind, the doctor will get a good laugh, and you'll be able to ruin those monsters' weekend."

Izumi chuckled, "Ed's the only monster; I think you'd actually like Alphonse. I'll call Dr. Armstrong and make sure he'll be in his office today."

**DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP-FMA- DP**

_Things are about to get a little hairy in the Fenton household._

_Until next time, thanks for reading and please REVIEW._


End file.
